Nigtmares
by crazy and random child
Summary: Rin has started re-listening to some songs made by her and Len while sleeping but that seems to be taking a toll on her mind because while dreaming song induced nightmares happened. Dead set on thinking one of those horrible things will happen to one of her family members what will it take to knock her out of this problem?


Nightmares.

**Craze: Hello everyone. I know, I know just please don't kill me! I will finish all my other stories too just give me time. I do plan on posting more for 'Why?' and 'Kitty Kitty' but it will take time. Right now as you can see I've hit a vocaloid kick. Now I don't want to do a bit authors note so minna (everybody) Do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Everyone: Sure! Crazy and Random child does not own vocaloid nor any of the OCs (owned by Treble and Bass) but she did make up the OC ace. **

Ace's P.O.V

I was a normal day, or as close to a normal day as you could get with my family. Oops I forgot to introduce my family.

Hello I'm Natsuhana Ace. I have hip long blonde hair. My eye color depends on my mood like happy/normal- blue, shadowy/mad-hazel, and when sad they turn gray. I'm a very shy person when I first meet people but once I get to know you I'm lots of fun! Sadly I'm allergic to carrots. I love almost everything. I'm age 12!

I also have two other siblings named Natsuhana Rui and Natsuhana Reina.

Natsuhana Reina is both Rui and my older sister. She's a very happy-go-lucky, hyperactive, crazy die hard shipper (as all of us are) of our cousins' Rin and Len. She likes cheesecake, oranges, bananas, road rollers, and yellow and orange stuff.

Natsuhana Rui is my twin sister. Rui had black ebony waist-length curly hair. Four white bobby pins clipped at her front bangs to stop any hair from falling in to her face. She has chocolate brown eyes. Chocolate is her favorite. Are appearances are like day and night huh?

We all live together along with our 3 cousins Rin, Len, and Lerin.

Kagamine Lerin is 14 and of course the sibling of Rin and Len. She looks like a mixed mirror image of the two. Think of how future Rin looks like in project Diva. Her elbow-long hair is kept in a side pony tail with a small white bow like Rin's. She has a stash of bazookas. Loves lemon soda and lemonade.

We all are very protective of one another. We all ship our two cousins/siblings Rin and Len who are already dating now much to the happiness of everyone around them.

At this moment the whole family was gathered around the table eating dinner while arguing over which food is the best. I have a bit of a temper to me but this is nothing to honestly get worked up about so I stay out of it for the most part just eating quietly. Soon I'm finished so I clean the dish and put it away before coming back to the table. A smile crosses my face as I look to each of my relatives. Len and Rin were yelling at each other over which was better: oranges or bananas. Rui was agreeing with Len saying chocolate pairs better with bananas instead of oranges making it better while Reina said she had the best orange cheese cake making oranges the best. Lerin was trying to stop them while I also tried to help her a bit but they would not listen so we gave up. I started to get board so I walked up to Rin.

"Hey Rin?" I asked quietly. She quickly snapped her neck in my direction and shouted "WHAT?" I was a little bit shocked and let out a small whimper. She blinked before her face softened and she apologized and re-asked about what I wanted. I look down at my feet as I asked my question.

"I wanted to hear more of your music so I was going to ask to use your iPod." I said quietly. A smile crossed her face as she answered.

"Sure it's fine Ace!" she said happily before ruffling my hair. She told me that it was in her and Len's room and that I had to use my headphones. I thanked her before scurrying off to grab said device while they continued fighting.

Once I reached the room I get out my pink and black ear buds and plugged them in. I scrolled through her most played. Most of them were by Len. Sadly I had not been able to listen too much of my cousins music so I did not know any of their songs. I then decided to play her most listen to in the order of most to least. The first song was one of Len's called Spice.

As the song plays I don't really understand it. **(You're too innocent Ace!)** I know Rin will know! So I walked out to find them still fighting. At least they finished their food so I went around collecting their plates. They each give me a small nod to show they appreciate it before going right back to arguing as I started to put them away after washing and drying them their yelling got louder and louder. Soon I lost my cool. A dark aura surrounded my body as I put away the last dish and made my way to the bickering group. They all shut up at once.

"Now," I said with a smile. "Why were you being so loud?" I asked sickly sweet my eyes a full on hazel color by now I'm sure. They each gulp before Len speaks up.

"Because I wanted to get it through Rin's pretty little head that bananas are better than oranges." He said clearly more than a little scared of me. I felt bad for scaring them and my eyes turned from a hazel to a mix between hazel and gray. They all relax a bit now that my aura has gone down a bit.

"Why not we just agree to disagree alright?" I said nicely. They looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders in agreement. My eyes soon returned to blue.

"Oh hey Rin I need to ask something." I said tugging on the 14 year old's sleeve. She turns her head signaling for me to go on.

"Can you explain this song to me? I don't seem to get it." I said holding up the iPod showing a picture of Len shirtless while the tile spice was up top. Rin's cheeks turned a bright red color while she stammered. Soon she was rushing me into my room.

"What play list are you listening to?" she asked in a rush. I replied by telling her that it was most listened to and this was number one. Her Blush just got deeper if that was possible. Soon she found a way to try and explain the song to me.

"Have you ever heard of ummm intercourse or the birds and the bees?" Now it was my turn to blush.

"I-I-is that song?" she just nodded her head in a yes. "To you?" I said pointing at her. She just nodded her head again. I quickly calmed my blush as does Rin and we leave. Everyone asked what we talked about but we were too embarrassed to tell them.

**Craze: well that was fun. If you want to read more about the family tune in next time.**

**Len: you sound like one of those radio hosts.**

**Craze: Well it's fun to talk like them sometimes.**

**Ace: If you want to read more before the chapter read 3,2,1 React by Treble and Bass. **

**Everyone; see ya next time. **


End file.
